The Meaning
by Dedek Panda
Summary: [Gaje, Abal, Typo(s), Semi-Canon, Humor, Friendship] Iri? Tentu saja aku iri. Hanya saja tak ada yang dapat kulakukan. Bahkan hanya untuk memanggil saja, butuh seluruh kekuatan. Kenapa aku terlahir seperti ini? Kenapa aku tidak terlahir seperti Sakura atau Ino yang dapat mengekspresikan perasaannya secara berani? / ONESHOOT! RnR, please?


Iri? Tentu saja aku iri. Hanya saja tak ada yang dapat kulakukan. Bahkan hanya untuk memanggil saja, butuh seluruh kekuatan. Kenapa aku terlahir seperti ini? Kenapa aku tidak terlahir seperti Sakura atau Ino yang dapat mengekspresikan perasaannya secara berani?

.

.

 **The Meaning—owned by me.**

 **Naruto, Owned by Masasih MasihJomblo. Eh salah, maksudnya Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning!**

 **Abal, Gaje, Typo(s), Friendship, Semi-canon, Humor yang ga kerasa nan garing, SasuHina. Bahasa agak ancur, maklumin aja.**

 **.**

N'Joy!

.

.

Obsidian hitam itu mengernyit mendapati seorang anak akademi yang tengah bersembunyi. Badannya meringkuk setengah ketakutan. Tangannya gemetar memegang bekalnya, gemetar akan kedatangan Sasuke. Mungkin anak berambut ke-unguan itu menganggap sang pemilik mata hitam itu siluman kecil yang jelmaan manusia dan ayam? Hn, entahlah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke memandang arogan anak kecil itu. Menyembul-lah manik putih di balik poni rata anak perempuan itu. Sasuke berpikir, kenapa anak ini bergetar hebat? Apa dia demam? Atau wajah Sasuke ini terlalu keren? Abaikan pernyataan kedua.

"K-kau si-siapa?" tanya anak itu terbata-bata. Bagaikan ada gempa bumi karena sangkin kuatnya anak itu gemetar. Mungkin sebentar lagi mulut anak itu akan berbusa. (Penulis dihajar)

"Aku Sasuke. Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak." Jawab anak itu.

"Aku boleh duduk di sampingmu?" tanya Sasuke. Anak yang mungkin berumur lima tahun itu menggeser tempat duduknya. Lalu Sasuke—bocah Uchiha itu duduk di samping Hinata. Hinata—anak perempuan pemalu itu memainkan kedua jarinya. Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat sifat Hinata yang pemalu itu. Ya, setahunya nama anak itu Hinata. Ia mendengar dari gosipnya Ino.

Hei, tak salah kan Sasuke mendengar gosip Ino?

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata tergagap.

"Tidak. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menghabiskan bekal di sini?" tanya Sasuke membuka mengambil bekalnya. Hening, perempuan itu tak menjawab.

"Oi, mau?" tawar Sasuke yang menawarkan bekalnya. Duh, baiknya. Jarang-jarang sekali Uchiha muda menawarkan bekalnya. Entah jual mahal, atau pelitnya seperti Ibu kos sebelah rumahnya.

"A-aku su-sudah ke-nyang.." ucap Hinata –masih- terbata-bata. Sasuke menarik lagi bekalnya. Mungkin ia bersyukur anak itu tak mengulurkan tangannya. _Dasar Sasuke pelit!_

"Kenapa duduk sendirian?" tanya Sasuke kecil mulai mengunyah roti isinya. Mau tahu apa isinya? Tomat, timun dan beberapa sayur serta saus lainnya. Namun lebih dominan tomat di sana. Entahlah apa maksud perawat Sasuke menjejalkan tomat di roti isi Sasuke. Awet muda, huh?

"Ung... Ti-tidak ada yang ma-mau berteman de-denganku.." cicit Hinata. Sasuke mengagguk pelan tanda ia mengerti.

"Kalau Sasuke-san sen-sendiri?" tanya Hinata sambil menjaga jarak. Tahu-tahu, mungkin Sasuke bisa saja menyakitinya.

"Aku muak dengan gerombolan para anak perempuan. Mereka selalu mengerubungiku layaknya semut kelaparan." Jelas Sasuke. Aw, tentu saja. Semua orang melihat Sasuke sebagai anak yang imut, ganteng, dan sangat menggemaskan. Khususnya bagi para perempuan dan ibu hamil (?).

"..." diam. Hanya itulah yang dapat Hinata lakukan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku bingung kenapa kau tak menjadi salah satu dari mereka." Ucap Sasuke dengan pede yang tinggi. Bahkan kalau saja Hinata bukan orang yang pemalu, mungkin Hinata sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kata-kata narsis Uchiha itu. Bersyukurlah Uchiha muda ini, Hinata bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

"Oh iya, tidak semua orang tidak mau berteman denganmu, Hyuuga," Ucap Sasuke sambil memakan potongan terakhirnya. Bagus, sekarang Sasuke seperti orang gila. Hinata tak menggubrisnya, entah kenapa. Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang menyurutkan semangat Sasuke. Malah Sasuke semakin semangat. Ia penasaran dengan Hinata.

"Buktinya aku. Aku mau berteman denganmu." Ucap Sasuke ringan. Hinata pun tersentak.

"Sa-Sasuke-san ma-mau berteman de-denganku?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata. Sasuke pun mengangguk, sambil menunjukan senyum tulusnya. Hinata tersenyum, membalas Sasuke. Entah kenapa, pembaca serta penulis merasa bahwa ini adalah momen iklan close **.

"Sebenarnya aku kesepian. Tou-san, Kaa-san... mereka terbunuh karena kakakku," desis Sasuke. Mata hitam bulatnya pun di penuhi oleh emosi. Bukan air mata. Apalagi air mata buaya.

"Aku ju-juga ke-kesepian. Kaa-san ku su-sudah meninggal. Se-semua orang me-menganggapku le-lemah." Cicit Hinata. Pandangannya menyendu. Untung saja tidak ada Killer Bee di sana, atau dia akan memberikan rap pamungkasnya. _Dasar payah, dasar lemah. Yeeaaaahhh~_

"Kau tidak lemah, Hyuuga. Kau itu kuat, hanya saja pemalu. Cobalah untuk lebih berani." Ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Hinata, berniat memberinya motivasi. Bagaikan Mario Teguh dalam versi ninja.

"Tapi... ba-bagaimana caranya?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke pun terlihat berpikir.

"Begini saja. Kau anggap saja kau berbicara dengan bantalmu. Jadi gugup mu hilang. Nah coba praktekan padaku." Ucap Sasuke. Hinatapun memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan... dan...

...Yak, Hinata menatap Sasuke sang raja pede. Ups, maksudnya raja Tamvan dan Berani.

"Bisa bukan?" ucap Sasuke tersenyum lebar, menampilkan gigi-giginya. Membuatnya tampak mirip kuda berekor bulu ayam.

"Emh. Arigato, Sasuke-san," ucap Hinata tersenyum. Ada jeda waktu di antara mereka. Keduanya saling tatap-tatapan, bagaikan drama Korea. Akhirnya mereka mendekat, dan mendekat. Dan akhirnya...

...Oh tidak. Tentu saja itu hanya angan penulis belaka. Penulis lagi puasa, dan mungkin pembaca juga puasa. Mari ralat adegannya.

Hening. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari kedua mulut Uchiha dan Hyuuga itu. Sampai akhirnya, Hinata lah yang membuka mulutnya. Bukan, bukan menguap. Tapi untuk mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata.

"Sasuke-san tidak sendiri. Ada aku sebagai teman Sasuke-san, kan?" Well, Hinata bisa membuat Hinata menghilangkan sikap gugupnya.

"Tapi, aku tak punya keluarga." Ucap Sasuke murung. Bagaikan ayam yang lagi galau.

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa jadi keluarga Sasuke-san.." ucap Hinata.

"Mana bisa. Kau kan Hyuuga, aku Uchiha?" protes Sasuke bagaikan demonstrasi yang minta kenaikan gaji.

"Tentu saja bisa. Bukankah Uchiha satu garis keturunan dengan Hyuuga?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum. Manis, sangat manis. Cocok untuk menjadi takjil buka puasa.

Baiklah, bagi para readers silahkan siapkan tali. Di akhir cerita kita ikat Hinata yang manis ini sama-sama.

"Kau benar! Kalau begitu kau jadi adikku sekarang ya!" ucap Sasuke semangat. Mungkin ini karena efek teman sekelasnya yang menularkan virus padanya.

Tentu kalian tahu Rock Lee, kan?

"Baik, Nii-san!" ucap Hinata tak kalah semangatnya. Bagaikan Hinata baru saja meminum minuman isotonik Mizo**, yang membuatnya semangat-ngat-ngat!

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata kau tahu apa artinya kesepian?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata mengeleng.

Teng... Teng...

Suara apa itu?

Bukan, itu bukan suara gereja. Apa lagi suara dentangan jam di London.

"Kurasa bel masuk sudah berbunyi, Nii-san.." ucap Hinata. Sasukepun merapikan bekalnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk! Oh ya, jika kau sudah tahu dan mengerti apa itu kesepian, beri tahu aku ya, Hinata!"

.

 _18 tahun kemudian~_

"Selamat datang kembali di Konoha, Sasuke-kun." Ucap seorang gadis berambut pink. Kalau saja rambutnya tidak lurus, mungkin saja mata Orochimaru yang sudah minus berlebihan mengira rambut gadis itu adaah permen kapas.

"Hn." Singkat, padat, jelas, dan tajam. Setajam silet.

Dengan perlahan pemuda itu melangkah masuk ke desa kelahirannya. Menuju tempat teman-temannya yang sudah mengumpul di kedai Yakiniku.(Mendengar nama Yakiniku, organ perut penulis mengadakan demo-?-)

"Selamat datang kembali, Sasuke-teme." Itulah ucapan yang ia dengar dari mulut sahabat duriannya. Di sampingnya, duduk seorang gadis manis berambut panjang dan memakai seragam ninja berwarna putih-hitam. Bukan, itu bukan _Sadako_ [1]. Sasuke pun mengambil tempat duduk di samping gadis itu. Matanya yang tak tertutupi poni mengabsen satu persatu orang di kedai itu. Penampilannya kini persis seperti boyband-boyband Korea. Poni yang menutup satu mata.

"Nii-san?" panggil seorang di sampingnya dengan suara sangat pelan. Mereka berdua tidak saling pandang memandang. Karena akan menyebabkan kesalah pahaman yang menyebabkan Sakura akan menggantungnya di pohon toge di depan kediaman Uchiha.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke, dengan suara pelan. Sepelan bisikan yang sering menganggu kita saat lagi sendiri di malam jum'at.

"Apa kau sudah tahu dan mengerti apa itu kesepian?" tanya gadis itu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah," jawab Sasuke mantap.

Ya, kesepian.

Sebuah perasaan mengerikan.

Ia merasakannya berulang kali. Namun setelah Hinata muncul,

Dengan hanya mengingat suara gadis Hyuuga itu, Sasuke dapat melawan rasa sepi itu.

Bukan, bukan dengan _Chidori_.

Tapi dengan sebuah rasa menyenangkan, yang ia tak tahu apa namanya.

.

—THE END.

.

[1] Itu seperti mahluk abstrak khas jepang, kaya hantu gitu.

.

HUUUAAAAA! Apa-apaan ini?

Fic Gaje SasuHina!

Tau kok, emang rasanya rush banget ya pemirsah. T.T

Apalagi humornya gagal banget -_- Maafkan Laven, biasalah pemula :3

Nah, artinya judul **The Meaning** itu adalah arti dari kesepian pemirsah :D

Ya, ini juga jadi fic selingan yang mantengin Paradise :3

Oh iya, setingan adegan terakhir itu Laven buat yang di adegan antara Naruto The Last, sama Naruto Gaiden. Emang ada? Anggep aja ada :3. Anggap aja mereka belum nikah yaa? :D

Makasii banget buat yang udah baca. Makasii sebesar-besarnya! :D

Love you all! :D

.

.

Fic ini tak akan berkesan tanpa kamu, so **Read and Review** , please?

.

.

Salam manis, semanis senyumnya Hinata,

 **LavenMick Amanda**

.

.

(Eh, jadi nggak ngiket Hinata pake tali? #dihajar)


End file.
